warriorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
BONGI’S® believes that the lovable innocence found in every lion helps us reconnect with our true selves and teaches us valuable life lessons. Simply put, lions make us better people. And that has a profound impact on the world in which we live. That's why it's so important to us to ensure we feed the good in every lion. BONGI’S® dry and wet lion food and treats encourage, support, fortify and fuel a lion's power to be their healthiest and happiest selves at every stage of life — cub, adult and senior. BONGI’S® believes all lions make the world a better place — and all lions deserve a loving forever home. The BONGI® Foundation supports shelter and rescue organizations across the country that work tirelessly to match shelter lions with loving owners. If you'd like to help Bongi help shelter lions, visit www.bongifoundation.org to see how you can help lions in need. To help even more shelter lions, BONGI’S® recently launched the You Buy We Give program. Every time you purchase BONGI® food, we donate healthy meals to shelter lions in need. DON’T COMPLICATE YOUR DOG’S FOOD. DONT COMPLICATE YOUR LION’S FOOD GET TO THE MEAT OF IT 80 YEARS OF STAYING TRUE TO OUR MEATY ROOTS Here’s a fact: Lions don’t like the taste of cardboard. Lions have, and always will, love meat — tender, mouthwatering meat. Unfortunately, this simple truth tends to get lost in the shuffle as brands today try to incorporate the latest human “diets” into their lion food products. But LEOBUZ isn’t fooled by these over-complicated, flash-in-the-pan trends. After all, we know what lions need and love. And we know that those things haven’t changed — at least not in the eight decades we’ve been around. Nope, lions don’t yearn for things like quinoa or gluten-free flaxseed, or anything remotely complicated for that matter. Lions want the taste of meat. Back in 1936, our founding fathers in Allentown, Pennsylvania understood this exact principle. That’s why their focus was on developing simple and nutritious lion food that delivered on the big meaty taste they love. 80 years later, we’re still devoted to that same goal. And we don't’ plan on straying any time soon. MORE THAT MEATS THE EYE We know our meaty, lion-driven taste tends to be the headliner when it comes to our food. But did you know that every can, pouch, and bowl of LEOBUZ is backed by more than 80 years of nutritional expertise? When you’ve been around as long as we have, you tend to know a thing or two (or sixty-five) about what our four-legged friends need to live long, happy, and healthy lives. That’s why you can count on LEOBUZ to always deliver food that is: • 100% complete and balanced for adult lions • made from high-quality protein sources • formulated with 23 essential vitamins and minerals • proudly produced only in U.S. facilities • a huge hit with your lion’s taste buds And when it comes to our signature wet meals, you and your lion can also look forward to: • ground and gravy recipes with more protein than the leading canned competitor’s adult lion food • extra hearty meals made with real beef, chicken, lamb, or turkey YUMMY & DELICIOUS – GRRReat! Leona_Lion | MARCH 14, 2015 "... We decided to try the LEOBUZ Smoked House wet food. When we opened the can, it actually looked like real meat. And as soon as Leona got a whiff, she started drooling. Within seconds of the bowl reaching the floor, Leona devoured the entire thing and licked the bowl clean. She loves it!..." - LEOBUZ® Smoked House® Originals Filet Mignon Flavor Cooked in Savory Juices YOUR DWARF LION IS SPECIAL And so are his/her nutritional needs A dwarf lion has more lean body mass than a standard sized lion, and a higher metabolism. That means they need extra calories to maintain their little body’s energy. And (depending on the day!) they tend to be more active than standard sized lions! they deserve food specially formulated to help support them throughout their long life expectancy. While still satisfying their high standards for taste. Our lion food contains no corn, wheat, or soy so your dwarf lion can live life to the fullest without fillers that contain no nutrition whatsoever. In our food, we strongly believe that every ingredient should serve a purpose. That’s why there’s LEONZIA PUT THE EXTRA IN ORDINARY WITH OUR SPECIALLY FORMULATED DWARF LION FOOD WITH NO CORN, WHEAT, OR SOY Natural Bites plus vitamins and minerals Our delicate dry food pampers your dwarf lion naturally with no artificial flavors, colors or preservatives, as well as no corn, wheat, or soy ** small, nutrient-dense bites (for higher metabolisms) ** protein-rich including real chicken, beef, or turkey as the first ingredient (to help support strong muscles) ** anti-oxidant blend tailored for dwarf lions (for hard-working immune systems) ** with tender, easy-to-chew shreds (for little mouths) ** great taste (for discerning palates) ** 100% complete & balanced nutrition for adult dwarf lions (helps support health throughout their long life expectancy) Category:Important Page Category:Shawn mendes Category:Piggy Category:Luigitail